Black Butler: His Butler, More Revenge
by TheFangirlChick
Summary: As Sebastian is about to eat his master's soul a 'new demon' shows up. He tell's Ciel there's one more person to take revenge on. Takes place after season 1, although has no connection to most events in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian leaned in, about to eat his master's soul. He was so hungry after so long without proper demon food. He needed to eat his master's soul. But something held him. He'd unexpectedly come to care about his young master. Sebastian mentally shook himself. He was not going soft over his food...

He began leaning forward again. Sebastian jumped suddenly as a crow cawed, as if warning of danger. Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian turned around, frustrated with these constant interruption.

"What the hell...?" Sebastian breathed, thoroughly surprised by the appearance of a new demon. This other demon was roughly the same height as Sebastian. Dark brown eyes the reminded one of tunnels glared from behind black reaper-style glasses. Dirty blond hair was about shoulder length and hanging in his face.

"Dear me, have I interrupted something?" He laughed as if this was very funny to him. Sebastian was about to answer but Ciel beat him to it.

"Well, kind of... Do you think you could come back in what, 5 to 10 minutes. What do you think, Sebastian?"

"If you don't mind my saying this; I think we should hear him out," Sebastian was quite fascinated in why this new demon was here.

"Quite right. When one is about to trade in his one would usually accept anything that could spare him a bit longer," this new demon flashed moonlight off his glasses. "Especially if the demon doing it is accused of a laughable dilemma bu the rest of his peers.

"What 'dilemma' would that be?" Sebastian snapped.

"You've developed '_feeling_' for your '_young master_' have you not, Sebastian Michaels?" the demon grinned. "We all laugh at your plight in hell," the demon laughed to prove his point.

Well you guys must be drinking something, then, Sebastian thought. Or maybe they were right...

**A/N:**

**Sorry for it being short, I'm trying to work on that. The next one's longer.**

**~TheFangirlChick**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel looked between the 2 demons, confused. Sebastian have feelings, for him? This had to be a joke. As if Sebastian would ever care about him as more than a snack to tie him over till he needed a new victim. Right? Ciel had come to think of Sebastian as a fathers like figure to him, even if Ciel would never admit it to anyone, including himself.

"How absurd," Sebastian answered a little to quickly... Did Sebastian really have feeling for him...? It didn't matter as Sebastian was going to eat his soul in a few minutes. Ciel let loose a laugh that could rival the devils as the seriousness of the situation caught up with him and he realized he wasn't scared.

"Wow, if you demons think he has feelings for me. See this? It's out contract," Ciel gestured to his right eye. "He's cashed in on his end, now I'm cashing in on mine." The demon began to double over with laughter, his face turning red as he couldn't stop.

"You amuse me with your ignorance, Phantomhive. But who set fire to your mansion?" The demon grinned as he'd cornered them.

"The Inner Circle," Ciel responded in a bored tone. "Or the Angeles. Either way, they are finished. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, please leave."

"What if I told you I knewthese people where only taking advantage of your misfortune and i knew who burnt down your mansion?' he smirked at the shock on Ciel's face.

"Oh really? Who?" Sebastian demanded.

"Why should I tell you," the demon appeared to be amused by this.

Ciel was feeling annoyed now and his tone spoke for him. "Because if what you say is true, I can have you ripped apart and burnt into ashes. Tell me, now!''

The demon a weak laugh and a grin that show his blood stained teeth.

"Yes, my lord," the demon impersonated Sebastian, right down to the bow. "Look for Madame Red's late husband's brother."

"Do we get the privilege of knowing this guys name? At least the surname?" Sebastian stood straighter and put his gloves back on as he questioned the demon.

"Try your reaper friend. What was his name? Grill?" The demon grinned like he knew what he'd said. Then he turned around as if looking at something behind him and disappeared into the shadow.

Sebastian sighed, "Come along, my lord. Apparently we have more work to do. Ciel tried to stand but toppled into Sebastian who sighed again and scooped him up bridal style. "Sorry, the island slowly drain a humans energy." Sebastian carried Ciel to the boat. Once on the boat Sebastian said, "This will not be pleasant, Ciel. You will need to lay down and hold on tight. And please, try not to scream to much." Ciel did as he was told. Once he was in position Sebastian turned around like the demon had only he turned the boat, and Ciel, with him. Ciel had the feeling of being pulled through ice, through the shadow themselves. Moment later, when the world around Ciel was once again filled with light, he saw his mansion. He tried to stand but black crept into his vision. As he fought the urge to vomit, Ciel fell back down towards the boat. Sebastian caught him as he was just about to hit the bottom of the boat.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, I could use some help." Sebastian called. One by one the servants filed out of the mansion. All three of them had red rimed, blood-shot eyes. Mey-Rin had fresh tears on her face.

"Where have you guys been?" Bard demanded. "You've been gone for 6 months!"

"Only 6 months? This place was rebuilt fast. I was looking for young master here. He was kidnapped. He was drugged as well, as you can probably tell." Sebastian picked Ciel up again. "Finny, could you possibly take the boat to the basement? Mey-Rin, make sure the masters room is presentable. Bard, please make soup, and use a pot on the oven this time. No dynamite or flame-throwers."

"Yes,sir," they saluted and raced away to do their part. Sebastian shook his head and slowly followed. This was going to be one _hell_ of a catastrophe before they'd seen it through.

**A/N:**

**This ones that much longer, but it's still longer.**

**~TheFangirlChick**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel slept for 3 days. The servants had been worried. Evidence of this was Bard use the oven not his flame-thrower. Finny had mowed the grass and weeded the garden within 12 hours. and Mey-Rin had replaced the sheets and dusted Ciels room by the time Sebastian got there. When Ciel finally did wake he seemed different some how. More Angry.

"Was I dreaming or do we track someone else down to complete my revenge?" He almost whined.

"Well, at least we know your memory works. When would you like to question Grell?" Sebastian asked.

"Does now work for you?" Ciel lent to one side to pear at something behind Sebastian. Sebastian turned around just in time to be tackled with a hug that brought him and Grell to the floor.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell giggled as he stood up. Sebastian's eye flashed momentarily red as his anger threatened to get the better of him.

"What are we going to say to our guests about Grell when they arrive?" Sebastian registered the shock on Ciel's face and said, "Elizabeth and her maid where coming to stay for a while. They're coming up the drive."

Ciel sighed, "Grell, go wait at the front door, we can pass you as a new servant." Grell raced out of the room. As Sebastian helped him get dress, Ciel asked. "How long was I out?"

"3 days. The servant were worried for you. And Elizabeth, well, her coming here speaks for it's self," Sabastian noted the discomfort Ciel presented when he had said 3 days.

"What happened?" Ciel asked as he stood and stretched.

"Well, shadow travel is hard for humans to do. Most are out for weeks. You never cease to exceed my expectations, my lord." Sebastian smiled slightly at Ciel.

"I meant about what the demon said. About you having feelings for me. What happened to inspire that?" Ciel frowned as if trying to pull an answer out of thin air.

"Well, sometimes. when a demon finds a very tasty soul they will latch on to tight. The demon will do whatever it takes to save the human, for they think is their meal. The demon and pray become inseparable. They become like mother and daughter, father and son, or a couple. The demon is thought of as weak. As pitiful and very, very weak. Sometimes the demon will attempted to turn the pray, out of love. Most of the time said human would die and the demon would eat their soul. Mourn for a time sometimes to. Depends on their closeness and weather or not the pray wanted to go." Sebastian shook his head as if this disgusted him.

"And the demon is mocked for the rest of eternity, right?" Ciel looked a little downcast about something.

"Well, for several thousand years at least." Sebastian went to the door and held it open for Ciel. "We should go. Elizabeth will be waiting."

They found Elizabeth in the drawing room.

"Ciel!" She shrieked when she him. She raced up to him and trapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Elizabeth," Ciel chocked out over he shoulder. "I still need to breathe here." She backed up a step and smiled.

"I heard you were ill." She said. "What happened?"

"I hit my head." Ciel did his best to smile back, which was something close to a straight line.

"You were missing for 6 months. Where were you?"

"I was lost. I found an abandoned cabin in the wood, with food. That's where I was when Sebastian found me. Then I slipped down the stairs and hit my head. I'm fine, now, though. How have you been?"

They moved to the sofa and continued a polite conversation until lunch, when Grell spilled soup all over Ciel, who ran from the room saying something about incompetence and hot. After he got changed he went to the kitchens to have a word with Grell, while Sebastian showed Elizabeth and Paula, her maid, to their rooms.

"Do you know anything about what we are going to ask you?" Ciel decided for a blunt and direct.

"You want to know about Madame Red's husband's brother. But you see, I don't do things for free." Grell had a hungry gleam in his eyes. As if knew what he wanted.

Ciel sighed. "I'll talk to Sebastian." Grell gave him a hug 10 times what Elizabeth had given him and Ciel force himself free.

Ciel walk to his office and, just as he'd expected, Sebastian was waiting there.

"Well," Sebastian asked. Ciel told him Grell's requested reward.

"You're kidding. That would be worse than adopting you for my reputation." Sebastian, who was always pale, somehow managed to get paler.

**A/N:**

**Did anyone recognize Sebastian's description of an emotional demon and his pray?**

**I wonder what Sebastian has to do...**

**~TheFangirlChick**


End file.
